


Teasing

by felicityollies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: While the legends are away Ray and Laurel play.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catandmouse10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/gifts).



> Part of my Follower Appreciation Prompts. I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> p.s - this is set in an au where laurel lived and joined sara and the rest of the legends, okay? ok.

  


Ray nearly tripped over himself as he stumbled into his bedroom. Laurel had been teasing him mercilessly all day, sly looks, under the table grabs, and even dirty text messages. He couldn’t do anything about it until the rest of the team had gone out. It was a rare day when the legends, as they called themselves, had a day off. Everyone else had finally left to go get food or just enjoy whatever year they were in at the moment. He was so focused on Laurel that he didn’t even know.

“You’re mean,” he said as the door closed, “and a tease.” 

Laurel giggled, “Thank you.”

He rolled his eyes.

She wiggled her finger at him, gesturing for him to come closer. He happily obliged. Leaning down, he kissed her and slowly started backing her up to the wall. Her back hit the wall with a gentle thud. He smirked against her lips and pressed his hips into hers so she could feel just how much her teasing was affecting him.

“Now who’s being a tease?” she asked, nipping at his lower lip.

“Definitely not me,” he ground his hips into hers.

There was barely enough friction between their clothed bodies.

“Ray,” she whined.

That was really all he needed. He wasn’t actually much of a tease to begin with. That was not to say that he didn’t like taking his time. He wanted her to feel good as much as he wanted to feel pleasure. They shimmied out of their jeans just enough to give each other access. He lifted her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist.

He was hard as hell at this point. Throbbing and ready to be buried inside of her. He slipped a hand between them, dragging two fingers across her slit. She shivered under his touch.

“So wet,” he muttered.

“Why do you think I’ve been teasing you all day,” she smirked.

He swore his dick twitched. This woman always drove him so crazy. He didn’t waste anymore time and slipped inside of her. She was wet and warm and so wonderful.

“Oh, Ray,” she moaned.

He thrust into her her, filling her completely, and enjoying the way it felt to have her walls squeezing him so tight. One hand moved to the wall beside her head to give himself a little more leverage. The other hand rest on her waist. Her fingers moved through his hair as she moved her hips as much as she could to meet his thrusts.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

He really wanted this to last. Rolling his hips into her again, he stayed their for a moment and ground his hips into her like before.

“Ohhhh,” she gasped.

Laurel gripped onto his hair tighter. She spurred him on. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in again. Over and over he pulled out and slammed back in, getting rougher as he continued. It wasn’t usually his style to get rough, but she pulled something out of him.

“Laurel,” he dragged out her name.

She groaned, grabbing onto him and pressing her lips to his roughly.

“Mmm,” he moaned as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

He could feel her walls starting to clench around him, causing him to get a little louder. Their movements became quick and sloppy. Her body trembled and she squeezed him that much tighter. He pumped into her a couple more times before his cock twitched inside of her, coating her walls with his sticky cum.

Their movements slowed and he rest his head against her shoulder.

“Shit,” she whispered.

He chuckled, “I’ll take that as a good thing.”

“Oh yes,” she laughed, “Very good.”


End file.
